


The haunted house

by Himecchin



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Angst, Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent, F/F, Food Porn, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Lesbian Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himecchin/pseuds/Himecchin
Summary: Hyejin gets a job at a haunted house.Obviously, the house is not really haunted.Right?





	1. Winter

«So… are you doing this or what?»

Hyejin stares at her friends, especially at her best friend, faking a bored expression.

She doesn’t want to do it, but it’s not like she has really a choice; there is a rule, a fuckin’ rule between them, and she can’t break it without consequences.

_You can’t pass or abandon a challenge or you will be marked as coward and..._

 «Is it a challenge?»

«Of course it’s a challenge!» Wheein’s smirk is incredibly annoying, she is perfectly aware of her feelings, «go knock on their door! Come on, are you afraid?»

Of course she is, aren’t they all? It’s a fucking _haunted house_.

«Do you believe in ghost, Hyejin?» Sowon asks, her brows in a knit, «My dad said there are plenty of ghosts in that house, probably that’s why nobody’s buying it anymore!»

«That’s comforting, thank you» she hisses, straightening her school uniform, «anyway I’m not scared. I was wondering how I’m supposed to sell the chocolate if the house is uninhabited»

«You’re wrong. The house has been sold. My mom saw a person unload a car days ago», Nayeon’s voice is calm, apparently uninterested about the whole situation. _Apparently_.

«Perfect!» Wheein says, thrilled, giving her a box of chocolate «Are you gonna do it, Hyejinnie?»

She doesn’t reply, she just swallows her fears and nausea and presses the bell.

Probably the new owner will not invite her into the house to buy a cheap box of chocolate… _no?_ Probably there is no one in the house at that moment, all the lights are off.

The construction is ancient, impressive, surrounded by old scary trees and a black high fence: it clashes with the modern apartment blocks. It’s spooky. Who the hell bought this scary place?

«Who is it?»

Hyejin holds her breath, looking at the intercom. The voice is steady, distorted by the device, but it’s definitely a human--- a woman’s voice.

«Hello, I…I sell chocolate boxes to finance the musical club activities for an even at school. It costs 15000 won, if you are interested».

There are no answers for a while, and Hyejin can almost feel the relief flowing into her veins when the gate opens in front of her with a blip sound. 

An invitation to enter.

_Shit._

Wheein gives her a wry smile, blinking. She is basically trapped now.

«Just wait here» she says, opening the gate.

She walks through the garden with a lump in her throat, staring at the scraggly herbs and dead plants: all appear to be abandoned for a long time.

She hesitates briefly in front of the door ajar, but there is nobody to greet her. Does she just have to go in?

Hyejin pushes the huge black door with a snapping movement, snorting. It’s ridiculous, what does she have to fear? Ghosts don’t exist. Plus, the quicker she sells that box of chocolate, the quicker that torture will end.

«Hello?» she asks, making some steps, uncomfortable.

The lobby is a bit dark, and Hyejin almost gets scared when the door closes behind her with a loud sound. Immediately after, a woman finally appears in front of her.

She is beautiful: she is tall and thin, and she is elegantly dressed in a blue suit, with her brown hair in a low ponytail. _Who the hell dresses up like that to stay at home?_

The woman is staring at her intensively, as she could see inside her, and Hyejin suddenly feels very small and insecure.

«Hello» Hyejin says, swallowing the discomfort «I’m here for the chocolate».

The woman nods briefly, motions for her to follow.

Walking behind the woman, Hyejin observes everything around: the house is surely old, but neat and clean and probably it has been restructured to make it more habitable. Also, it's kind of dark, the drapes all closed. However, the fear inside her disappears step by step. No ghosts on the horizon, just a strange woman and…another strange woman.

In the tacky living room where they stopped, a blonde girl is sitting at the piano, a big and probably very pricey piano, without playing it.

Like the other woman, the way she dresses up looks very unusual for stay at home; her long hair lies on her shoulder in a perfect way and she wears a long black dress, a red rose at her collar.

«Solar?», the deep voice of the woman calls her, and the blonde lifts her eyes on them.

Instinctively, Hyejin feels the urge to back a little, but she doesn’t.

Solar’s eyes are mesmerizing, big and bright, but the thing that affects Hyejin the most is the color: they are yellow, like those of cats.

Probably it’s just the light, but it’s still frightening.

There is a deafening silence for a few seconds; the taller woman, tired of waiting probably, leave her standing at the center of the room like a stupid, to sit on the couch and read a newspaper.

Before Hyejin can even think to say something, anything, the blonde rises on her feet, on her high red heels.

«You said you are a member of the school musical club, right? Can you play the piano?»

Her voice is soft, delicate, and suits her: that woman screams elegance in every action.

«No. I sing. And strum the guitar, once in a while»

«Sing for us, then»

Almost automatically, Hyejin thinks of her favorite song, the lyrics twirl around her brain like crazy, and a familiar rhythm makes her want to dance. She really doesn’t mind singing upon requests, she does it always for her friends, but this woman is practically a stranger. Still, she feels the desire to satisfy the woman’s wish.

«No» she manages to reply, in the end. 

Immediately, two pair of eyes fly to her and, this time, Hyejin steps back, uncomfortable. She was _too_ rude?

«I’m sorry, but my friends wait for me outside so…», she tries to explain herself, shit she almost feels _guilty_ , «there is no problem if you don’t want to buy the chocolate anymore, but I have to go…»

Solar doesn’t say anything, she just looks at her with her piercing eyes, but the other woman jumps up from the couch in no time and gives her some money, like she wants to send her away quickly after her words.

«Thank you she whispers before walking toward the exit.

At last, she succeeded.  
_Yay._

Her hands are on the doorknob when Solar’s voice stops her. Hyejin turns around, cautiously. The woman is a few steps from her, a tiny smile on her lips; Hyejin hasn't even noticed earlier, but Solar’s lips are also stained with red.

«What’s your name?», she asks softly, polite.

«Ahn Hyejin»

«Do you need a job, by any chance, Hyejin?»

«Eh?»

«You see, we just moved in. I need someone to help me tidy up my record collection. You said you are into a music club, right? You probably understand something about music, no? »

Hyejin nods as if she was in a trance. She indeed loves music, and she needs money like every single teenager in the world.

«I pay well», Solar adds, winking « think about it. Come tomorrow, if you’re interested», and with that, the woman leaves her alone in the dark hall.

Hyejin squints her eyes when she finally gets out, rejoining her friends; the sun is extremely intense, but the wind is cold. It'll be winter soon.

«So? Any ghosts? », Wheein asks, excited.

«Obviously no»

 _Just a very strange duo_ , Hyejin thinks, keeping it to herself.  
Flustered, she steals a last look at the house, thinking about Solar’s job offer.

It's tempting, but those women are strange, _who dresses that way to stay at home?,_ and the house is still creepy as fuck.  
It's better to stay away.

And then…What the hell kind of name is _Solar_?

 

She doesn’t know exactly why she's standing in front of the door of the haunted house, but Hyejin is back in that creepy place, after all.

Spoken true, it’s not for the money, not completely: yes, her mother has begun to complain again about bills, _it’s expensive to raise up a teenage daughter single-handedly, you know? I can’t buy all the things I want, so you shouldn’t either!_ , but there is something else.

She has continued to think about those women, to their charisma out of the ordinary, all the night: she is…kind of entranced by them. It’s weird.

Swatting away that thought, Hyejin knocks at the door, grabbing tightly the umbrella.

Her hand's palms are all sweaty, despite the cold weather.  

This time, someone comes to meet her personally: Solar opens the door, a self-satisfied grin on her face.

«I knew you would come back! Come on in and get out of that rain!», her voice is thrilled, acute, childish; it’s different from yesterday, but still stunning. 

Hyejin compliances, enjoying the warmth of the house for one second. She removes her cheap boots, accepting a dry pair of slippers; she also leaves her coat and scarf behind quickly. The furnace must be at its maximum because she is already sweating.

«This way» Solar says, walking gracefully in front of her.

Even today, the woman wears high heels and red lipstick, but her pantsuit is little more formal, serious, vintage. She is still provocative as hell. 

«Here we are»

The room is airbrushed and enhanced: the ceiling and the floor are solid oak, and there is a huge bookcase on the wall, next to a Chinese cabinet. In the center of the room, 30-40 boxes of various sizes, carefully sealed.

Everything in the house is so classy and, at the same time, totally  _garish_.

«My albums are approximately 400. It should take you about two weeks to finish the job, I think. I'll pay you 20000 won an hour, it’s ok?»

Hyejin almost flinches, surprised, to that: it’s a lot of money. She should accept? Judging by appearances, the woman has no money worries anyway.

«You can come here whenever you want. I’m always here» Solar says, her tone a bit annoyed.

«You work from home?» Hyejin asks, without even realizing it, «If I may ask»

«Yes, let’s go with that. I run a very successful business worth billions of dollars»

«What?!»

Seeing her distraught expression, Solar giggles, amused « I’m just kidding».

Hyejin doesn’t reply, embarrassed and strangely intimidated. She walks to the boxes instead, getting down on her knees to see the content.

The first fox is full of vinyl records, with flashy covers and big titles. They are carefully wrapped in plastic bags and look pretty new. And pretty pricey.

 _“Stay Away, Joe - Elvis Presley”,_ Hyejin reads, a little distracted, positioning it on her thighs.

Wait, _what?_

She takes the second vinyl, as delicately as she can.

 _“That'll Be The Day - The Quarrymen”,_ and the more she goes on to read the albums titles, the more she is amazed. They don't look like fakes.

«How did you manage to get you these albums? They are… extremely rare»  _and priceless._ A single vinyl is probably worth much more than all her possessions.

«Long time ago, I worked in the music industry. Some are gifts, some aren’t technically mine. My wife loves music like me, and she is a big spender»

«It’s an incredible collection» Hyejin murmurs, dropping her gaze again on the vinyl between her hands. She doesn't even want to think about what will happen to her if she accidentally damages it. However, it seems she can't back off anymore «How you'd like me to arrange them? In alphabetical order, maybe?».

Instead of answering, the woman crouches down in front of her with an amused expression on the face; Hyejin can't help but stare at her shamelessly, her eyes lingering on her red lips. They seem so full and soft.

Solar’s smile widens, like she read her shameful thoughts, exposing her bright white teeth.

«I said “wife” and you didn't flinch at all» she says, studying her with a curious gaze «Don’t you feel a bit uncomfortable about it?»

Hyejin feels a cold shiver running down her spine at the question.

In truth, she is taken aback by Solar’s words, but she doesn’t want to show it. She isn't impolite and it’s not her business. She is a bit uneasy though, but she doesn't know why. Maybe it’s the magnetic charm of the woman in front of her, or maybe it’s the impure thought that crossed her mind only a few seconds before.

She swallows, hunching her shoulders.

«It’s 2019, you know?» she finally says.

Solar lets out a breathy laugh at the words, locking their gaze with a mischievous grin.

«Sometimes I forget that»

 

Hyejin doesn’t know how two weeks have become _one month_ : it’s the end of November now, the weather is cold and days have shortened; it gets dark too fast.

The job is half-finished, but Solar is relentless. She keeps distracting her, asking her to sing or dance or listen to some CDs.

Hyejin found out soon that she likes to come there: her house is small and empty, and in the fall always cold, unlike Solar’s house. Plus, the woman is gentle, bewitching, beautiful and she knows a lot of thing about music. Her voice is improving and she is happy about it.

«Sit down and I'll make you a snack» Solar always says with a smile, aware that she comes every day after practice at the club. She'd get fat, at this point, but Hyejin simply can’t say no. 

She sits at the table, listening at the sound of the rain against the windowpane; the house is still freaky, especially in these rainy days when the wind sighs through the windows. She doesn't even notice Solar presence until the woman lays on the table a piece of pie and a hot chocolate.

«A penny for your thoughts?» Solar says, sitting at the head of the table with a glass of red wine, like always.

«You know, they say this house is haunted»

«Huh?»

«They say this house is haunted. I didn’t want to come here at first» she replies, blushing slightly, without knowing exactly why she is saying this, « I'm afraid of ghosts»

The laugh that echoes in the room is clear, crystalline; Solar expression seems somehow thrilled by her words. «Oh, Hyejin. Ghosts don’t exist»

«You can’t know»

«Yes, I can» Solar replies softly, before standing up and walking towards her. She stops next to her, but Hyejin averts her eyes, focusing on the cake, on the butter frosting. It’s her favorite cake, after all.

Suddenly, Hyejin feels a hand running through her hair and she almost jumps; Solar’s hand is cold but gentle but Hyejin is not really used to bodily contact. Solar definitely notices her discomfort, but keeps doing her strokes.

Not knowing what to say or do, Hyejin just looks up, finding the yellow eyes of the woman, her sweet lips. She looks always so beautiful.

«You cut your hair» Solar says. It’s not a question, just a statement, but Hyejin nods. She wants to close her eyes, but Solar is still watching her, holding her gaze, so she cannot.

«People change their hair after a breakup. Is that what happened here?».

The face of Wheein appears for a second in her thought, her thin figure hand in hand with a tall boy around the school, and it gives her an annoying cotton mouth.

 _Always wanting what you can't have, Hyejin_.

«No, I just wanted to change style» she states, a slightly defensive note in her voice, «I was better before, probably».

Solar doesn’t reply, keeping her movements through her hair. It’s nice. And relaxing.

Hyejin feels safe, and somehow, it feels _wrong_.

She is only known this woman for a month, why does she feel like _that_? Enchanted, protected and loved. It’s weird.

It's the sound of the door slamming that interrupts Solar's hand, and Hyejin’s thoughts.

Moon Byulyi finds them just like that in the living room, an unreadable expression on her face at the sight. Then, without blinking an eye, she disappears into the kitchen, away.

«Your wife doesn’t like me» she spits out, sounding a bit miffed probably.

«She does. What's the reason for you saying that?»

Hyejin just shrugs, knowing full well that she is right. Moon Byulyi doesn’t like her too much; they barely speak, and the woman always ignores her presence, leaving the room without any kind of greet whenever she can. It’s not really a problem, but Hyejin doesn’t understand why Byulyi avoid her so badly.

Was hate at first sight, maybe?

«Look, she really likes you», Solar’s voice is soft and playful «Do you want a proof? It's always her that buy groceries for your snacks, not me! She knows that I don’t like sweet things».

Hyejin would like to reply that it is probably a coincidence that the woman buys everything she likes, that she is certainly not the only one who eats in the house, but she feels strangely moved by Byulyi gesture.

When is the last time someone bought her something good to eat? Who knows.

She just stares at the cake, in silence, swallowing a strange feeling of guilt.

 

Christmas is just around the corner when she finally has finished her job. All the albums are neatly arranged in the vintage library; there are still only a few little books to rearrange, some posters. It's a matter of one hour at most.

«Hyejin, it’s late, you should go home», Solar’s voice catches her by surprise.

«I almost finish, give me one hour»

«I see that but you can finish it tomorrow. It’s pretty late! »

Hyejin looks at the time on the phone, ignoring the message of Wheein that keeps flickering on the screen.

It's way past dinner.

«Sorry, I didn't realize it had gotten so late» she says, moving away from the bookcase.

She selfishly would like to stay there, surrounded by the music and the warm, but she cannot impose her presence on Solar. The woman has a life, and a wife, and probably some business to do.

«See you tomorrow», and she left, a lump in her throat.

It's cold outside, and the clouds in the sky hide the stars and the moon; the city is awfully quiet. After all, it's a Tuesday night, a work day.

She puts her headphones on, walking fast to her house. She almost falls when someone suddenly grabs her wrist in the dark.

«What the hell?» she yelps, surprised.

A man, short and fat, is standing behind her; Hyejin can barely see, but she can clearly sense the smell of alcohol around him. Oh god.

«Are you alone? Keep me company»

«Not interested. Let me go», but the man, in response, squeezes her wrist tighter.

 _Don’t give in to fear,_ she thinks, trying to escape from his grip.

But just before she could figure out how to run away from that drunken man, a firm voice reaches her ears, freezing her on the spot.

«Let her go and go away»

Moon Byulyi, tall and queenly, it’s like a vision; she says under a streetlight just ahead of them, like a superhero. The tone in her voice brooks no argument.

Like magic, the man lets her go, probably feeling intimidated by the woman. He yawns, teetering on the street, away.

Hyejin stares amazed at the man, as he is walking away as nothing happened, feeling mesmerized: she would like to have the same power, that same domineering tone, one day.

«It is dangerous to wander here at night», that's all she gets from Moon Byulyi.

«I… I live nearby, I'm used to. He caught me by surprise, that’s all»

«I'll walk you home»

«There's no need», but Byulyi is already walking in the right direction without even know it.

They go side by side, in deep silence.

Hyejin tortures her hands for all the way, feeling uncomfortable. She is touched, of course, someone's worried enough about her to bring her home, but that silence is stifling. Anyway, she doesn't know what to say, so she shuts her mouth; Moon Byulyi doesn’t seem thrilled to talk anyway.

After what seemed like forever, the building where she lives stand out, in all its mediocrity. Hyejin and her mother live in a council house, small and cold, the quite opposite of Solar’s rich house. She is almost ashamed in showing her lifestyle at such a beautiful sophisticated woman.

«I live here».

Byulyi spares a glance at the area, unimpressed. Hyejin is about to thank the woman and go away, when the timbre of Moon Byulyi voice stops her.

«Don’t come back. I do not like how Solar looks at you. You have captured her interest and it's never, _never_ , a good thing. Usually, she gets bored quickly, but not this time. Not with you. You have to stay away from her. Here», the woman gets her wallet out, puts on Hyejin’s hand a lot of money, «here's your money. Your job is almost over, isn’t it? Consider it over. You did well. Now, go back to your life, don't return to her, for any reason. Do you understand me?»

Hyejin nods, without even realizing it. She is frankly amazed by the situation, by Byulyi words. The woman, this gorgeous and stunning woman, see her as a threat. She wants to laugh.

However, if Moon Byulyi feels like that she must have her own reasons, and Hyejin has no intention of ruining a perfect marriage, she is not like her mother. So, she nods a second time, turns her back to the woman and goes up the stairs, without uttering a single word of farewell.

Something inside her breaks, but Hyejin doesn’t want to figure that out.

 

 


	2. Summer

 

It's June, almost July, and it's very hot despite it’s night. There's no breeze.

Hyejin comes out of the disco with her black hair glued to the back, the tank top completely soaked with sweat. 

The school is over, she took her last exam yesterday: she is basically free now. Time to grow up, probably.

Before that, they've all gone to the disco to celebrate, at some sort of party, but the place turned out to be a small room full of kids and alcohol. Even the music wasn’t great.

So, she left, without telling anyone. Wheein has disappeared in the middle of the evening with a tanned boy, Sowon is somewhere to vomit even her soul, Nayeon…well, only God knows where she is now.

Hyejin starts walking weary towards the bus-stop, licking the sweat from her lips, trying to pick up her hair in a messy bun. She must cut them, they've become definitely too long.

The bus-stop is deserted, weakly illuminated by the moonlight. The buses stopped running an hour ago.

_Just great._

Hyejin stares at her dead phone, unsure about what to do.

She could simply turn around and go back to the party, but the only idea of that room is claustrophobic.

She just starts walking on the roadside, admiring the starry sky. There's nobody on the street anyway, she could walk all the way home. How much will it be? An hour? She isn't in a hurry.

She could consider this walk like some work-out session out of hours. She is getting thin, her stomach has become flat and her hip bones almost stuck out, for too many reasons.

Exams, club activities, the absence of cakes at Solar's home.

_Solar._

She hasn't seen that beautiful woman since Byulyi told her to stay away.

And she did it, driving down her curiosity and her desire to return to that big, frightening haunted house. She has been busy, starting the auditions, doing some sports: she wants to try to become an idol, but she does not dare to tell it aloud.

Her friends will probably support her choice, but her mother would never approve it: she wants her out of the house as soon as possible, with a serious job and maybe engaged to a rich husband to fleece.

Unfortunately for her mother, Hyejin is not into guys.

She tried though, hanging out with one of her club members, Hyuk woo. He was sweet and cute and everything, but Hyejin was unable to love him, to love his touches and his kisses. So, she left him, a week before the end of school.

And it is precisely on that image, on the mortified expression of Hyuk Woo when she broke up with him, that a long black car slows down, approaching her.

She almost gets panicky, prepared to run at full speed for the fields that surround the road, but then the black window lowers and a familiar voice stops her. 

«It is dangerous to wander alone at night»

Moon Byulyi observes her with an indecipherable expression on her face, her hands clasped on the steering wheel; Hyejin wants to open her mouth, struck by the absurdity of the situation, but stoically holds back; she does not want to look like a total loser. She shrugs, saying nothing.

It's like déjà vu.

«Get in, I'll take you home»

This time, Hyejin does not refuse the invite like she had tried to do the first time, months ago in that cold night of December, _an entire, lifetime ago_ , but she slips into the car, buckling quickly the safety belt.

«Thank you» she mutters, making herself small against the seat.

The woman just looks the same, same long brown hair and same watchful eyes; this time she’s wearing a long-sleeved suit, despite the heat. The air conditioning is also off, but she doesn’t seem bothered by that. On the contrary, Hyejin is already melting but doesn’t dare to roll down the window.

«What's up with you, wandering around at this hour? Do your parents know about this?»

Byulyi's voice is cold, uninterested, and Hyejin is even surprised that the woman is trying to make conversation. Probably the woman is simply doing it for the sake of scolding her.

Hyejin laughs, closing her eyes. It’s too hot.

«My mom doesn't give a damn. The more I’m out, the happier she is» she says, amused, «By the way, I was at a party and I decided to leave before my friends, I don’t walk alone at night as a hobby»

The woman doesn’t bother to reply, and Hyejin just stays silent, humming a little to herself. She would like to ask about Solar, part of her feels the overwhelming need to know about the woman that haunts her hidden dreams, but she just cannot. She has no right.

What could she ask, by the way? She is still beautiful like she remembers? Still gently and caring?

Probably yes, she is.

«Do you go to these parties often?»

Hyejin turns around, studying the face of the woman with curiosity. Moon Byulyi is serious, her eyes glued on the road, but she doesn’t seem hostile or ironic. It almost feels like she is trying to communicate with her.

«Sometimes» she decides to say, staring at nothing «this was the end-of-school party, it was supposed to be fun, but the place was full of 15-year-olds and cheap alcohol. Not for me, I guess. You actually saved me, thank you»

«You’re welcome. You’re going off to college next year, then?»

There are few things that Hyejin will remember about this night, she is sure about it. The taste of rust in her mouth, probably, will be one of these. The sound of cicadas and the blistering heat too. And a sort of tiredness and dizziness that numb her body.

«No. I don’t think so. I want to try to become an idol. I want to sing and travel around the world, with a group, maybe. It would be nice»

«Oh, really? You're on to something?»

«I don’t know» she mutters, trying to relax against the seat «Probably not. I've already done a dozen of auditions, but…you know, I'm not very graceful. I didn't get it. It’s normal, but it sucks»

Hyejin is not sure why she is telling these things to Moon Byulyi. Probably the woman is getting bored, or worse, she will consider her pathetic and whiny. Still, she can’t help it. She feels like a volcano just about to explode. She never said it out loud, nobody knows about her dream.

Suddenly, it’s scary.

«I’m scared. Sometimes I’m afraid of wasting my time. I may not ever be good enough to deserve a chance. I don’t know. Who knows? But I don't want to wake up one day trapped in a dead-end job or in a miserable life like my mother. No, I don’t want it. But time is cruel, and I'm getting old. I’m 19 years old and I'm already old for the industry. That's ridiculous. I am concerned that I will not have enough time to do anything. You know what I mean?»

Hyejin doesn’t really expect an answer; it’s not a real question, but a rhetorical one. Plus, she's wheezing, and her voice got high and nasal without her knowing.

She is sticky and exhausted, and she wipes automatically the cold sweat on her forehead with a slow swirling motion. Only then, the woman turns on the air-con, offering her some sweet relief. She must look pretty bad.

The car suddenly pulls up to the traffic light, and Byulyi stares intensively at her, right in the face, as she opens her mouth to speak.

«No, I don’t know anymore»

Hyejin would almost be laughing for the cocky reply if she was not enchanted by Byulyi’s bewitching beauty; there is a kind of melancholy behind those big brown eyes, in those words.

«Sure, because you are a successful woman. I'm just spitting out nonsense, just ignore me. I like to complain, that’s all. What do you do, by the way? Solar once told me that you run a multinational, is that true?»

Byulyi’s face doesn’t betray any emotion at the mention of her wife, but Hyejin notices a slight stiffening in her shoulders, just one small wrinkle in the _perfection._

«No, it's not true», but Moon Byulyi does not add anything else.

But Hyejin doesn’t care. She no longer cares about anything anymore.

The alcohol she drank earlier is starting to make its effect, and the pleasant cool of the air-con is sending her right into the arms of Morpheus.

She closes the eyes, her heavy head just swings from side to side.

«Are you going to fall asleep?», Byulyi's tone of voice is openly amazed, even surprised, this time.

Is she acting rude again?

«I’m sorry, yesterday I gave my last exam, I did not sleep much these days»

«You are really something, Hyejin»

Hyejin’s body shivers uncontrollably, her eyes just open for the surprise. It’s the first time that Byulyi pronounces her name, and that's definitely not something to be pleased about, but Hyejin feels happy.

And it makes no sense. Not even what Byulyi said really have a sense.

But she is so sleepy.

«I’m sleepy» she slurs, closing her eyes again.

«Then sleep»

And Hyejin sleeps.

 

 

The first thing Hyejin realizes, even before opening the eyes, is that the bed where she is lying on it’s not hers.

This bed is too soft and comfortable to be hers. She is not at her house.

She sits down slowly, studying everything around her, slightly afraid. It is still night outside, and the full moon in the sky lights up a little.

The room is completely cleaned, it seems uninhabited; all the shelves are empty, and the big window has no curtains or shutters. How does she even get there?

She doesn’t remember.

She slides out of the bed, being careful not to do any sound to avoid any unpleasant problem; she still has her clothes on, but still doesn’t know where she is. She may have been kidnapped, _or worse._

She walks blindly, holding her breath, stumbling at her shoes a minute later. She just falls over, landed on her bum.

«Shit»

At that very moment, the light turns on with a click.

Hyejin feels her body stiffen up, suddenly exposed, helpless. A defenseless child. She turns around, without daring to stand up.

Solar smiles at her, her body leaning against the wall, near the switch.

She is beautiful as Hyejin remembers, maybe more. The woman is in her nightclothes or, at least, what Solar seems to use as nightdress: a tiny red see-through nightie with a black lace garter anchored to her right thigh.

Solar is a marvelous work of art dressed like that, completely mesmerizing; Hyejin can’t help to travels that delicious body with her eyes. Maybe she is even salivating, but whatever.

Certainly, her reaction is appreciated by the woman, who approaches her gracefully, her bare feet moving against the floor.

«You're awake» she says, offering a hand.

Hyejin shivers, accepting the help, getting up with difficulty.

Solar’s skin is cold, smooth like velvet, but Hyejin feels like she will get scalded by it soon. Still, she is not able to let it go. She doesn't even move a muscle, her eyes fixed on their hands intertwined.

«Did you sleep well?»

Solar's tone of voice is sweet, lilting. Hypnotic. Hyejin barely nods, oddly uncomfortable. She should not be alone with the woman.

The blonde caresses her cheek, forcing her to meet her intoxicating eyes; they are lighter, and ravenous. There is lust in them.

A feeling of elation sweeps through Hyejin’s body, all the hairs on her skin stand up to that realization.

Solar is beautiful as sin.

«I...I should go» she manages to say, her voice gets all croaky.

«Hm?», Solar’s hand leaves her cheek, her fingertips going down her jaw, the neck, the shoulder in a kind caress until they reach and get stuck in the belt loops of her shorts; Solar pulls her closer and she gasps, tense.

«Stay»

Hyejin senses danger, in that single word.

_Stay._

How can she stay?

Solar’s eyes are hungry.

The woman does not wait for her answer, but leans in a little bit to kiss her neck. When Solar’s lips meet the sensitive skin of her neck, Hyejin moans, closing her eyes; she can almost feel Solar’s smirks against her neck, the tip of her teeth.

The blonde moves her lips to the earlobe, alternating light sucking of the lobe with little nibbles, and Hyejin is on the verge to concede her total surrender, pulling through the window her scruples towards Solar’s wife.

Oh god. _Her wife._

Hyejin steps away abruptly, risking stumbling again.

«I have to go» she states, trying to sound convincing, but her voice betrays her, and the tone which comes out is pained.

Solar seems appalled by her reaction, staring at her with a strange look in her eyes.

Hyejin feels insecure, and fearful, and guilty. She is refusing perfection in human form. It sound like a sin, an unforgivable sin.

But the next minute, while she's drowning in regret, the woman throws out a laugh, high and acute, totally unexpected.

«You are really something Hyejin. But it’s too late for that now»

It’s the exact same thing Byulyi said to her earlier, but this time certainly assumes the meaning of a challenge.

Hyejin watches Solar approaching her, a calm strength in every move, and something inside her trembles, struggling to move. Simply, she realizes, she can’t; she just lowers her gaze, ashamed.

It’s her defeat.

«But don’t worry», Solar brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, caressing with her cold hand Hyejin’s neck in the process «I will be gentle, I promise»

Unsure, Hyejin searches Solar’s eyes, a bitter lump in her throat, but what she sees paralyzed her completely.

Solar’s eyes are red. A cherry vivid red.

They shine in the room, in a very unnatural way.

Solar seems to notice her shock, and smiles.

«Oh, you notice? It’s the full moon, has this effect even on the best of us sometimes»

Her canine teeth are long and sharp and _scary._

No way. It’s not possible, _right_?

Solar’s smile widens, and Hyejin recognizes a twinkle in those red eyes. The _challenge_.

«You can run away if you want, but eventually I will get you»

As if she has just awakened from a spell by those words, as if a curse was suddenly dissolved, Hyejin’s body shifts away from Solar’s grip, and her legs start moving automatically to the door.

She needs to get out.

She opens abruptly the door but the slender figure of Moon Byulyi on the other side stops her escape. 

She is still in the dark suit, her brown hair up: her white teeth, her _fangs_ , glisten in the half-dark hallway.

«Bring her to the bed, will you?» Solar says in a dismissive tone.

Hyejin observes with horror Byulyi grasping her wrists in a deadly grip: her big pale white hands against her tanned skins.

The woman drags her to the bed effortlessly, and it does not matter how much she keeps kicking and screaming, in the end she is pinned down on the bed, laying on her back, her arms locked above her head by Byul’s firm grip.

Her strength is above normal. Of course, it is. They are not human beings, those in front of her. They are monsters.

And she is the prey, the sacrificial lamb, _the food._ Her body just freezes at the realization, the thought makes her want to vomit. 

She sheds a tear, one single tear. She would like to cry more, but her brain is petrified, and her body just acts accordingly to it; she doesn't stand a chance in those conditions. They will devour her until they get the last _drop._

«Oh, don’t cry. I told you I’ll be gently and I will», Solar is next to her, a huge smile on her face, and Hyejin shivers, wishing it is all a nightmare, a bad dream from which she can wake up.

But, by the way Solar is looking at her, everything's even too real.

«Now, let’s get your ugly outfit off, it doesn't suit you», Solar says and pulls her pants down in one fluid motion.

Hyejin yelps, finding her voice again.

«Wh…what are you doing??» she gasps, trying to escape Byulyi’s hands. Solar chuckles softly, probably satisfied with her reaction, but doesn’t stop.

«Cute pair of underwear» she says as her hands smooth a trail from the thighs to the groin, and then higher; Hyejin feels Solar’s fingers lazily tracing her belly and she shivers again.

She doesn't know if she should be terrified or embarrassed at this point: she got goosebumps all over her body, and the blonde is clearly pleased with that.

«S-stop!»

«Why? You want it. It’s just your human nature after all: you're intrigued by us, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. And you know how I know it?»

Solar caresses her inner thighs and suddenly plunges her nails into her skins, and Hyejin releases a high pitched sound, spreading her legs without control.

«Because I saw the way you looked at me. I’m flattered, really», the tone of her voice is ablaze and amused, almost cruel «But that's not what intrigued me. Oh no. Even Byul looked at me like that at first, it’s nothing special. Every human looks at me like I’m a goddess»

Hyejin holds her breath as Solar’s fingers glide to the top of her panties and begin to softly tug one side down; she can't move or speak, just follow with her eyes her panties sliding down over her legs.

Apparently satisfied, the woman climbs on the bed, kneeling on the mattress; she takes hold of Hyejin’s ankles, spreading her legs a bit farther apart, and places herself between them, kissing her gently on her inner thigh.

«You defied me. You refused to sing that day, remember? Nobody had ever been able to do that in ages. My word is law, every human is willing to please me. But not you. You defied me! I couldn't believe it! I had to know more about you, you had to be special. And you are. You actually tried to reject me on this night, when the moon is full! You are really something, Hyejin», Solar licks her lips, ravenous «You are probably delicious»

Hyejin closes her eyes at those words, swallowing a cry; her body is shaking uncontrollably, but Solar doesn’t seem to care, in fact, she is probably enjoying this.

The predator must love the way she – _the prey_ \- is showing all her weakness. 

She is going to die, and she is just lying there naked, waiting for it, with no power at all.

Hyejin feels pathetic. She should fight more for her life, for God's sake, she will not have a _second chance_ to do it, she will just die.

Like she was struck by a sort of epiphany, she starts throwing kicks to stop whatever thing Solar wants to do with her lower body with a desperation she'd never known before, but the woman retracts, avoiding them all, and mutters something to show her disapproval.

«Stop it», Solar orders coldly, and her body just freezes, terrified and probably _subjugated_ , «I wanted to be gentle, but you're not making this easy. How painful do you want this to get?»

Her body just gets stiff at those words and Hyejin unconsciously holds her breath, fearing the worst. Fighting back doesn't seem like a good idea anymore; her behavior probably will make her death worse.

Death. _Her death_.

She is going to die.

Tears finally fill her eyes, a dull sense of dizziness and nausea hit her hard. She is going to die and, to put it bluntly, she is fucked; she needs a miracle and clearly, God isn’t magnanimous with her.

What's she done to deserve this? She doesn’t want to die, her life was supposed to start tomorrow, without exams and school.

«Oh no, don’t cry, don’t cry!» Solar’s voice is changing again, and now she sounds worried, almost in panic, but Hyejin can’t figure out why _, isn't terrorizing the prey part of the fun?_ «I’m sorry, okay? I apologize. You don’t have to worry about nothing, don’t cry»

Hyejin sniffles, her brain going groggy, tears running her face. She must look absolutely terrified, she can feel her heart pounding furiously in her own chest and her blood boiling.

«Just focus on me, okay?», Solar says urgently, her voice mesmerizing just like the first time they met, and Hyejin can't help obeying her; she feels a shiver run down her spine, pushing down the swell of nausea.

«I promise you will feel good»

Hyejin would like to ask _how_ this will be good for her, the idea of begging for mercy goes through her mind, but she can't speak, her voice just gone somewhere. She swallows then, exhausted, trying hard to not close her eyes again.

She feels Solar’s cold fingers on her hypersensitive skin; the touch is cold but gentle, careful, in exploration, and obviously, Hyejin realizes, it’s a bad thing, because she is not supposed to feel good.

She just _can’t_ enjoy her executioner's touch, like a masochist.

But it doesn't really matter what she wants, because Solar cups her core, tracing a finger down her slick folds with maddening gentleness.

Her eyes widen in shock, but she bites the inside of her lip hard, trying to suppress any noise. Solar doesn’t say anything about it, she just keeps massaging her labia delicately, smoothing the slick folds with her palm.

It feels good, unbelievably good, very different from anything she ever experienced and she can feel herself growing wet, so _wet_ that probably Solar could just drink her up, if she wants to.

How could her body have betrayed her in this cruel manner?

Without warnings, one long finger slides into her warm wetness, and a moan of pleasure just escapes her lips this time.

It’s her surrender, shameful and totally unintentional.

Solar hums in approval, her thumb pushing through to Hyejin’s swollen folds, finding and teasing her clit; the younger girl whines, waving her legs weakly, unable to think clearly. She is wet and hot and Solar’s finger is moving in and out, in and out, without any difficulty.

The woman adds another finger, and everything starts spinning so quickly; Hyejin feels the weight of her defeat in every sound that leaves her mouth, but Solar is fast, indomitable, a creature that knows about lust, seduction and manipulation and does not give her time to recover, to get used to all that pleasure. She lowers quickly her head between Hyejin's legs, her mouth taking over where her fingers work, replacing them, lapping up all of her juice.

Hyejin's reaction to that is a series of incoherent sounds, and she opens her legs wider for Solar and her talented mouth, her fear of death momentary forgotten.

The woman starts jamming her tongue in and out of her all at random speeds, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, making Hyejin arching against her mouth, needing more. Solar, however, has other plans; she abandons her position and shifts up, chuckling softly at Hyejin’s strangled groan.

«You taste delicious, I knew it» she says, a small smirk plastered upon her face, and Hyejin can’t help staring at her firm, kissable lips, glistening with her juices. For a brief moment, she forgets that those perfect lips hide a pair of sharp fangs, that the woman above her is just a monster who can’t wait to devour her, and she automatically wraps her legs around the Solar’s waist, searching some friction, some release.

Solar tilts her head down to kiss her softly on her neck, just beneath her ear, and Hyejin freezes, her instinct switches into full alert: it’s just a brief moment of lucidity, a rush of dangerous energy, but then Solar’s hand is right there, her fingers inside her, and nothing else seems to matter.

The bite is not even that painful; Solar’s sharp fangs break her skin at the exact moment her fingers hit the right spot inside her. Hyejin is pretty sure she screamed, if because the pain or the pleasure it’s a mystery she does not want to solve. The orgasm hits her with the full force of a hurricane, sending shockwaves of pleasure through every pore of her flesh, Solar’s teeth still drinking from her. It’s a strange feeling to be drunk, _literally,_ less painful than expected, less… _scary_.

After what seems like an eternity, Solar finally leaves her neck, her teeth and lips stained with red, and Hyejin is still conscious, maybe a little dizzy, her gaze still off-focus.

The blonde smiles, beautiful than ever.

«Want to taste it?» she asks, her tone mellifluous and sweet, and Hyejin almost says _yes please,_ not at all disgusted from the thought of her blood and juices mixed together.

However, the question is not really for her; Hyejin observes Solar pulling Byulyi’s face to her roughly, their lips meeting each other hungrily, and she thinks, in her haze of tiredness, that the scene looks like some sort of TV drama.

Byulyi pulls away from her wife slowly, the whisper of a moan leaving her lips and a stern look of defeat on her face; only then Hyejin realizes, Moon Byulyi probably had endured more pain than her, staying with Solar for long time. Her wrists are free now, Moon Byulyi probably let her go for a while, but Hyejin doesn’t even try lowering her arms, she has no more control over her body.

The second bite is more painful, less masked by pleasure; Solar sucks her life away greedily, ruthless and Hyejin can hardly keep her eyes open, now.

She is dying, she knows it with disarming lucidity; she feels her body getting weaker and weaker, unexpected tears wetting her cheeks. She is dying in the arms of the most beautiful women in the world, naked and sexually satisfied. She no longer has the strength to think, and she ends up abandoning herself completely at the cold, at the darkness.

In a last moment of lucidity, she sees Wheein's face, her adorable small dimples; she almost smiles.

But then, everything becomes hazy, blurred.

Her body aches, tired. Too tired. 

Everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It counts as "Food porn" ?


End file.
